


Kitchen Chair

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Spoilers, F/M, Love, Spoilers, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head hurts as he sits here, trying to shake off the last pieces of a dream he'd rather not be having.<br/>Thank God for angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Features mild spoilers for CA: CW :)  
> Variation One of Two for this story....

Bucky plays with his hand. Anything to keep his mind from wandering. ....He doesn't need that right now.

Remembers a time Becca fell down, a few of the stupid kids in the neighborhood calling her a klutz.  
Helped her dust her new dress off and held her hand, saying "Ignore them. Words can't hurt you."

Kept his mind on touch, the memory.

How stupid he was.

Squeezed his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter, 3am blinking in soft green digits.

There's a moment Bucky read about when pilots go into free fall.  
The plane they're in goes through whatever motions gravity wants, plunging & falling as it disobeys the pilot, no matter how much they jerk on the stick. Forced to watch it all happen as they eject.

It's the closest he can come to describing it. Only the eject button's broken & the weapons systems fire at will.  
And no matter how much you're assured, told, & said it isn't your fault, you remember it all.  
You were there. You couldn't take control.

Focused on the moonlight, the feel of the living room floor underneath his feet. He woke himself out of the dream, doing so before he let out a shout lodged in his throat.  
Left the room as soon as it happened, guilt swimming underneath it all as he tried to grasp onto reality, figuring he probably woke up Natalia.

2 weeks without one, he should've expected this. Two weeks without a reminder, without his mind trying to punish him for the past.  
Tries to not dwell on the fact he feels he deserves it.

About to squeeze his hand as he feels her hand on his arm, looking worried.  
"You okay?"  
Couldn't get himself to nod, unable to lie. "Trying."

Her eyes searched him, feeling her hide her worry, as she moved her hand into his, gently squeezing, the Earth slowly settling.  
Nat moved her hands to his hair. "You need a haircut.", she said quietly.  
Chuckled tiredly. "Don't like the look?"  
She went to the kitchen drawer, getting the scissors they kept there (for emergency). "No, just like seeing your eyes." Natasha said quietly, taking his hand & leading him to the chair.  
Looked her way. Every day he wonders how he's here. And spends every second grateful.  
"Stay still." She said, focusing.

The moonlight shown on the floor, reflecting back at them, glistening on her skin.  
The dream's clutches began to fade, as he reasoned that his mind couldn't make this up. How it danced across her skin like silk. How her hands felt against his hair, as she cut it gently.  
Couldn't make up the guilt in his stomach at how he knew why she was doing this. 

Heard the scissors being set down, his hair all over the floor.  
Came down to his eye level, removing the strands that fell onto his face, letting her palm sit there.  
"This is you." She whispered softly, confirming his guilt. "& shaves cost extra." James smiled, looking into her eyes. "[Tell me what I did to deserve you.]", he asked.  
"[If we kept asking each other that, we'd be here all night.]" She replied, before kissing him. Words can hurt. But touches can heal. And he wouldn't be here without hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by John Cale's cover of "Hallelujah", & Reflection Nebula- "Shattered Visor"
> 
> As always, Thank You so much for reading :)


End file.
